rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Traveling Circus
Visit the most bright and interesting place - a Traveling Circus! Funny Mime, nimble Juggler and Hunchback will help you get on an unforgettable show! Create the Circus Key by helping creatures and then unlock the Traveling Circus! Once the Traveling Circus is unlocked explore this bright and colorful area! Experience the Circus atmosphere and find the Fiery Sword and the Gymnastic Ball. When you have gathered all items that you recieved and found, you should exchange them for the Chest with Tricks. The Chest with Tricks contains a lot of useful things. You will find a ton of gadgets, many charging items for Artifacts, and many more special gifts there! Circus World Eleanor: One a year the Traveling Circus builds its tent in the city outskirts and presents its fabulous show. Let's hurry up to discover the world of circus magic and talented actors! The Circus world is a fantasy which doesn't exist in reality. *Create the Circus Key. *Explore the Traveling Circus. Eleanor: Believe me, this Traveling Circus is an unforgettable sight. If you have a chance to see their show you should put all your work aside and see the performance. I went to their show last year and I still remember how spectacular it was. I am still feeding on the positive emotions from that presentation. The Artifacts for the Circus Key don't have quests because they are just helping tasks. Aerial Silk To assemble the Aerial Silk you need 2 Denial of Magnetism and 2 Ether of Emptiness. Both you either already have from creatures at the Halloween Event or Lairiel's Voice event or you can get the Denial of Magnetism from the Juggler and the Ether of Emptiness from the Mime. Bright Hula Hoops To assemble the Bright Hula Hoops you need 2 Morning Dews and 2 Jade Pearls. Both you either already have from creatures at the Halloween event or Lairiel's Voice event or you can get the Morning Dew from the Hunchback and the Jade Pearl from the Mime, both from this event. Riding Bells To assemble the Riding Bells you need 2 Fiery Flash and 2 Seashell. Both you either already have from creatures at the Halloween event or Lairiel's Voice event or you can get the Fiery Flash from the Juggler and the Seashell from the Mime, both from this event. Circus Key In addition to these three artifacts you will need 50 Red Noses (friend's Mime, Juggler and Hunchback) and 20 White Gloves (Mime). To assemble the Circus Key you need 2 Torches and 2 Clown Hats. You can get both from the Hunchback. Further quests see Traveling Circus Reward: Chest with Tricks The chest contains: *20 Gold Tarra Cards *10 Creature Summoning Scrolls *1 Strawberry Jam *5 Solar Lamps *5 Hammer of Thor *5 Magic Magnifying Glass *15.000 coins *500 XP *About Clowns and Acrobats (Trophy) *Relic charges: 1 Squid Ink, 1 Peat Pellets *Artifact charges: 1 Smouldering Firestone, 1 Swamp Gas, 1 Plasma Battery, 1 Glowing Mushroom, 1 Dragonfly Wing, 1 Silver Pellets, 1 Volcanic Lava, 1 Phantom Blade As always, the charges may vary, the upper list part up to the trophy is the same for all.